


【11/1】继父

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Mamehara Issei
Kudos: 5





	【11/1】继父

豆原一成不喜欢與那城奖，他像绝大部分再婚家庭的小孩那样与继父母存在天然隔阂。按理来说，與那城奖长得还算英俊，身材魁梧，超过一米八的大个子往母亲身边一站，看起来就能给她很好的安全感。但豆原一成就是反感他，明明自己和老妈两个人生活得很好，这个男的来了把一切都破坏了，现在他几乎每晚都要听着隔壁房间那不堪入耳的声音入睡，让他烦躁得白天都看不进书，成绩一落千丈。

豆原一成把成绩单拿回家里的时候，只有與那城奖一个人在沙发上坐着看电视，他肌肉壮实的身躯把衬衫绷得有点紧，回头看见豆原一成的时候招了招手，让他在自己身边坐下来。

他说，你妈妈不在家，我们两父子可以交流一下感情。豆原一成甩开他搭在自己肩膀上的粗糙的手掌，生气地说，我才不认你这个父亲呢。

與那城奖的脸色变了，他用力把豆原一成往怀里拽，豆原一成挣扎的时候书包掉在了地上，那张分数可怜的卷子露了出来。他想伸手去捡，脸上就挨了一巴掌，扇得他头晕眼花站也站不稳，往他继父身上倒去。與那城奖揪着豆原一成的衣领，嘲讽地说，好儿子，考得不赖嘛，和爸爸的关系处得也不错，你妈看了该高兴了。

豆原一成火冒三丈地挣扎着，试图对與那城奖拳打脚踢。他愤怒地冲與那城奖吼道，你凭什么打我，我妈都不会打我！

與那城奖把豆原一成按倒在沙发上，反手又是一巴掌。他双手揪住豆原一成校服白衬衫的衣领，肌肉发达的手臂只是稍微用了点力就把纽扣扯得脱了线。他把带着茧子的手放在豆原一成剧烈起伏着的胸脯上，狠狠捏了一把他的乳头，淫笑着说，我今天不仅打你，还操你，你说好不好？

豆原一成虽说练舞体力还不错，但是與那城奖是健身房的教练，比起他的继父而言他简直像只刚出巢的雏儿，與那城奖直接无视了他的百般踢打，他把豆原一成的裤子和内裤也一并扯下来，然后脱掉自己的内裤，粗暴地把它塞进了还在吼叫着的豆原一成的嘴里。豆原一成被整团布料和一股淡淡的尿骚味噎得说不出话，就在那呜哇乱叫，與那城奖抽出自己的皮带往他小腹上抽了两下，他才老实下来，含着泪水蜷起身子瑟瑟发抖。與那城奖又用皮带把豆原一成的手捆在一起，往手心里吐了两口唾沫，掰开豆原一成的屁股，把它抹在豆原一成的菊穴上。他握着自己那根肿胀的阴茎撸了两下，豆原一成瞪着流泪的双眼，看着继父把自己的大腿掰开，把他的几把凑到自己下身。当滚烫的阴茎捅进他的肛门里时，他失声尖叫起来，难以忍耐的撕裂的疼痛让他几乎要昏死过去。

與那城奖以豆原一成的疼痛和眼泪为乐，他看豆原一成表情越是痛苦，叫得越是大声，就抽插得越快。偶尔他也稍微缓一缓鸡奸的节奏，用语言羞辱一下豆原一成，他问，怎么样，喜欢爸爸的大几把吗，我用这根几把操你妈妈的时候，她叫得可淫荡了呢。真不错，你们两母子干起来一样带劲，下次等你妈妈回来了，我们三个人好好玩一玩。

豆原一成边哭边叫，口水流出来，把塞在嘴里的内裤都沾得又湿又黏。他叫得喉咙都快哑了，與那城奖还在不停地插进来，粗壮的大腿和睾丸拍打在豆原一成的屁股上，发出清脆的啪啪声。與那城奖一把扯掉豆原一成嘴里的布，将他抱起来放在自己腿上，一边操他一边揉搓他的乳头和几把，循循善诱地说，来，叫我爸爸我就停下来。

豆原一成咬紧了牙关坚决不叫，與那城奖就捅得越狠，好像真要把他捅穿捅烂似的，一点也不怜惜。最后豆原一成痛得快要晕过去了，才终于艰难地从牙缝里挤出微弱的一声“爸爸”。與那城奖笑着应了声“乖儿子”，在豆原一成的处男py里开始最后的冲刺。等他把精液尽数射进继子的肠道里，满足地抽出阴茎时，才发现豆原一成已经流着眼泪晕了过去。

豆原一成也不知道自己躺了多久才醒过来。总之他醒来的时候，伴随着巨大的疼痛袭来的，还有阴冷的恐惧。他听见他的继父在和母亲通电话。

與那城奖笑着说，没关系，你在那边多住几天吧，我把一成照顾得很好，他现在都愿意叫我爸爸了呢。


End file.
